¿Edward el Host?
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: Winry, Alphonse y la milicia conocerá un secreto de Edward que nadie imaginaba (Sumary malo lo se pero entran y lean) [editado y con menos errores]
1. Visita inesperada y El Conejito Edward

¿Edward el Host?

"_Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 1: Visita Inesperada y El Conejito Edo-kun**

**Nota: en algunos mangas salen una especie de cartelitos en medio de una escena que aclaran cosas o algo así… Ejemplo: cuando Haruhi se probó el uniforme de la escuela por primera vez y pregunto si se lo podía quedar y en entonces salió un globito cuadrado que decía que el uniforme costaba 300,000 yens. Bueno aquí voy usan los corchetes [ ] como cartelitos**

**Creo que no me entendieron bien pero no importa mucho**

* * *

**:  
:**

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Edward entra al despacho de los hombres de Mustang – (desaparece la entrada con la alquimia) Estoy… (Jadeo) estoy a salvo

- ¿Qué haces acero?

:

Edward voltea despavorido pero se calma cuando ve que solo es el coronel bastardo

:

- ¿Edward que rayos estás haciendo?

- ¡Winry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! – Contesto Winry con un deje de molestia – la abuelita me llamo y me dijo que era muy importante que viniera a central ¿¡Acaso rompiste mi automail otra vez!? – pregunto sacando su llave inglesa

- No, no, no – dijo Edward mostrándole a Winry que su brazo estaba en perfectas condiciones

- ¿um? ¿Entonces….? – Winry se quedo pensativa

- _"esperen un momento… Visita del Host Club + Llamada misteriosa =…" _[Aura asesina] ¡ESA BRUJA TRAIDORA!

:

La pared en la que Edward había desaparecido la puerta de repente explota

:

- Edward –kuuuun – dicen de manera siniestra 6 muchachos con un brillo siniestro en los ojos y aura de pervertidos

- no tiene caso resistirse Edward – kun – dijeron dos gemelos pelirrojos

- Edo-chan solo póntelo y todo terminara – dijo un niño rubio cargando un conejito encima de los hombros de un chico alto de cabello negro con rostro inexpresivo

- si póntelo – dijo otro rubio pero más alto sacando una maleta

- ¡No! ¡Sera sobre mi cadáver! – grito Edward que intento transmutar su brazo pero antes de poder hacerlo los 6 chicos le cayeron encima

- (chaqueo) ¡Mori-senpai ¡Kyoya! – ordeno el rubio y los dos chicos altos de cabello negro hicieron aparecer un vestidor (N.T: ya saben esta que consisten en una especie de carpa con una cortina) - ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!

:

Los gemelos [en contra de su voluntad] se llevaron a Edward al vestidor y ahí dentro se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de violencia y forcejeo

:

- ¡SALVENMEEEEEEEEE! – grito Edward saliendo (sin la camisa y con el pantalón abierto) pero siendo metido dentro otra vez por las manos de Hikaru y Kaoru

- ¡Necesitan refuerzos! – exclamo el rubio de forma dramática al ver a Edward (ahora únicamente con sus boxers) casi escapando hacia la libertad mientras que los gemelos empleaban de todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo entrar de vuelta al vestidor (Edward se estaba arrastrando por el piso mientras que los gemelos lo jalaban de las piernas)

- ¡DEJENME IR! – gritaba Edward

- ¡Tono! **(Nota: palabra utilizada antiguamente para denominar a los señores feudales. En el manga [no sé si en el anime porque no lo he visto] los gemelos le dicen así varias veces a Tamaki)**

- ¡A ya voy! – exclamo el rubio empujando a Edward de vuelta al vestidor haciendo que los ruidos de forcejeo y violencia aumentaran el doble

- Kyouyaaaa- una mano temblorosa salió del vestidor - ¡La maleta!

:

Kyouya pasó la maleta con un rostro inexpresivo a la mano temblorosa del rubio y los ruidos de forcejeo y violencia aumentaron ahora el triple

:

- ¿Q-q..que… - trataba de decir Winry pero esta estaba totalmente en shock y con los ojos en blanco y abiertos de par en par

- siéntese Winry y deje que le cuenta una historia muy interesante – dijo Roy con su típica sonrisa invitando a Winry a pasar a su oficina privada

- ¡Edo-chan! ¡Se fuerte! – exclamo el niño rubio con el conejito

- ¡En la cara no! - se oyó un grito de Tamaki

- ¡Nii-san! – dijo Al ondeando un pañuelo

:

La teniente Hawkeye y los otros presentes fingían que no escuchaban nada

:  
:

**Unas Horas Antes…. **

_:  
:_

_- Ahh ¿para qué me querrá el coronel? – se preguntaba Edward _

_- ¿No abras hecho algo malo? –sugirió Al _

_- ¡Claro que no! – grito Edward_

_:_

_Los dos hermanos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Mustang sentando en su escritorio sonriéndoles perversamente. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. El sitio estaba a oscuras _

_:_

_- hola Acero _

_- hola – dijo Edward _

_- Hola coronel – dijo Alphonse mas educadamente _

_- siéntense por favor – pidió Roy señalando las sillas con su mano_

_- estamos bien – dijeron Edward y Al_

_- ¿Para qué quería vernos? – pregunto Edward en un tono amenazador que no podía disimular_

_- oh solo quería conversar un poco – dijo Mustang tomando un sorbo de café. El tipo emitía un aura sumamente peligrosa _

_-¿Sobre qué? – Edward trago entero_

_- Cosas... por ejemplo… tu misión en Japón – los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par_

_:_

_Hace algún tiempo Edward tuvo una misión en un país llamado Japón. La misión consistía infiltrase en una escuela para niños ricos y capturar a un fugitivo que se estaba haciendo pasar por maestro en esa escuela (Alphonse no fue por obvias razones) la misión fue todo un éxito y unos meses después Edward volvió a Amestris pero por una razón desconocida para muchos Edward nunca quiso hablar de cómo le fue en ese país y en su lugar decía que nunca mas volvería ahí _

_:_

_- N-no… quiero hablar sobre eso – dijo Edward aun sabiendo que eso no lo libraría de la insistencia del Coronel_

_- bueno si no quieres, está bien - Roy hizo un gesto indiferente y bebió otro sorbo de su café_

_- ¿eh? – algo no estaba bien aquí – entonces… ¿no podemos ir?_

_- No, aun no – "lo sabía" pensó Edward – hay otra cosa (se encienden las luces) unos amigos tuyo de Japón vinieron a verte_

_- EDO-KUN! – Salto hacia él el chico rubio dándole un abrazo de oso – (frotando su mejilla contra la de Ed) ¡Papá tenía ganas de verte!_

_- (aura de batalla) – Edward se libera del abrazo del rubio y le da una patada que lo manda al final de la habitación _

_- Tamaki-senpai – dijo un chico (en realidad es una chica) de cabello castaño viendo como el rubio se recluía en un rincón haciendo puchero_

_- ¡Edo-chan! – el que ahora lo abraza era un niño rubio con un conejito rosa – ¡Honey está feliz de verte de nuevo!_

_:_

_Mori le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza Edward_

_:_

_- Veo que no has cambiado – dijo Kyouya con su cuaderno _

_- sigues siendo el mismo príncipe plebeyo enano de siempre – dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos en prefecta sincronía_

_- ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICEN TAN ENANO QUE SE CONFUNDE CON MICROBIO?! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACEN AQUÍ?!... Hola Haruhi _

_- Hola Edward-san – saludo Haruhi haciendo una reverencia_

_- tus amigos vinieron a hacerte una visita - dijo Mustang con tono divertido_

_- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_

_- ¿son amigos de Nii-san? – pregunto Alphonse interrumpiendo el extraño momento_

_- eran compañeros en el Ouran High School Host Club – le dijo Mustang sonriendo_

_- ¿Host Club? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Alphonse y Edward se puso a aletear y hacer muecas diciendo ¡Nadanadanadanada!_

_- ¿um? ¿No le dijiste a él tampoco Edo-kun? –preguntaron los gemelos_

_- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! _

_- El Host Club es un lugar creado por 6 hermosos estudiantes con demasiado tiempo libre para servir a aquellas damas con demasiado tiempo libre – explico Tamaki sosteniendo una rosa y con un brillo en su rostro _

_- Tono ya se recupero – dijeron los gemelos en unisonó _

_ Tamaki: [como nadie le estaba prestando atención decidió recuperarse]_

_- disculpen pero sigo sin entender – dijo Alphonse_

_- Quieren decir que mientras tu hermano estuvo en Japón se unió a un club de su escuela el cual consistía en hablar con chicas y entretenerlas – explico Roy sonriendo de oreja a oreja_

_- "…."_

_- A-Al_

_- Nii-san tu…. – Alphonse no sabía si estaba avergonzado o celoso (Nota: recuerden que Alphonse [a diferencia de Ed] quiere tener una novia) _

_- ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¡ME OBLIGARON! ¡FUE CHANTAJE!... pero ahora – voltea a ver a los miembros del Host club - ¿¡QUE HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUI!?_

_- cada dos años nuestra escuela organiza una excusión a un país desconocido – comenzó Kyouya – el elegido de este año fue Amestris _

_- entonces pensamos "Oye ¿no es ese el país donde vive Edo-kun?" – dijeron los gemelos _

_- y después de investigar mucho encontramos tu casa en Resembool y ahí tu abuela nos dijo donde encontrarte – termino de explicar Kyouya _

_- e-esperen… ¿entonces ella ya sabe todo? – pregunto Edward nervioso _

_- Así es – contestaron los gemelos con una sonrisa malvada _

_- [aura deprimida]_

_- entonces pensé ¿por que tener una reunión especial del Host con Edo-kun? – dijo Tamaki haciendo aparecer una maleta y sacando un traje – el tema del club hoy es Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¡Y tú serás el conejo blanco!_

_- ¡NO ME PONDRE ESO! – Edward sale corriendo_

_- [flores moe] miren Edo-chan ya se está metiendo en el papel del conejito – dijo Honey _

_- Hay que ir tras el – dijeron los gemelos secamente _

_:  
:_

**Volviendo al presente**

:  
:

Mori, Honey y Kyouya se habían puesto ya sus disfraces respectivos. Kyouya era el gato Cheshire (N.T: o gato risón como prefieran) Honey era la liebre de marzo y Mori era el lirón. Winry y Mustang salieron de la oficina

:

- entonces… [Aura asesina] ¿Mientras Edward estuvo en Japón se unió a un club en el que las actividades principales son coquetear y cortejar chicas? – Winry saco su llave inglesa

- si básicamente – contesto Mustang muy divertido al ver a Winry celosa

- Disculpen…

:

Winry y Al voltearon a ver el agujero en donde se suponía que alguna vez hubo una puerta y vieron un gran ejercito de chicas con un uniforme color amarillo

:

- ¿esta es la unidad del general Mustang? – pregunto una chica de piel de porcelana y cabello negro atado en una coleta

- así es señorita – contesto galantemente Mustang acercándose - ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que hacen hermosas señoritas como ustedes en lugar como este?

- _"El podría hacer un buen trabajo en el Host"_ – pensó Kyouya anotando en su cuaderno

- (risas nerviosas) e..eto nosotras… (Rubor)

- Lamentamos haberlas hecho esperar – se escucho la voz de Tamaki y todas voltearon hacia la carpa y emitieron un sonido de horror

- Tamaki-sama ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto una chica rubia con una gran lazo blanco sobre su cabeza

:

Tamaki tenía el uniforme desgarrado varios chichones en la cabeza y algunos arañazos y mordidas en las manos y brazos

:

- [Molesto porque su apariencia se arruino] No es nada de lo que se tengan que preocupar – dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa forzada – ahora les presentamos nuestro mas reciente proyecto… ¡El conejito Edward!

- ¡SUELTENME!

:

Hikaru y Kaoru salieron [igual de mal que Tamaki por cierto] del vestidor con Edward (Kaoru sosteniendo el brazo de derecho de Edward y Hikaru el Izquierdo)

:

Winry: (baja la llave) (sonrojada) Ed-ed- ¿Edward?…

Alphonse: [sin comentarios]

Roy: _"Este es el mejor día de mi vida"_

:

Edward estaba usando un traje de mozo que consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, un chaleco color negro y pantalones blancos. Los zapatos también eran blancos pero con suelas rojas y los guantes tenían corazones de color rojo en el dorso. Para completar, su trenza había sido cambiada por una cola de caballo. En su parte trasera habia una linda colita de algodón y sobre su cabeza había un par de orejitas de conejo

:

- Kyaaa! ¡Que adorable! – chillaron todas las chicas fuertemente ruborizadas y con corazones en los ojos

:

Edward tenia las mejillas levemente rojas pero de la vergüenza

:

- hicimos un buen trabajo – dijeron los gemelos con un gran aire de satisfacción

- ¡Edo-chan lindo! – exclamo Honey

- Edward te ves tan… – Winry se quedo anonada por la imagen de Edward en el traje

- ¡No-hables! – le gruño Edward rechinado los dientes

- ¡ahora a la villa de la escuela! – grito Tamaki

- ¡Yes Sir! – contestaron los gemelos haciendo un saludo militar y se llevaron a Edward de la oficina

- ¡OIGAN ESP… - Kaoru le pone un pañito en la nariz a Edward y este queda dormido

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

Tamaki: ¡Muy bien! [Entro en el vestidor y se puso su disfraz] ¡Hora de hacer un anuncio! ¡Habrá una competencia especial Host Club!

:

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar entre si

:

- La ganadora del evento además de ganarse una bella recompensa por su esfuerzo obtendrá un beso de Edward-sama

Winry: (escupe el café en la cara de Mustang) ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

:

Las chicas gritaron un gran ¡Kyaaa! Toda rojas y salieron corriendo directo a la villa de la escuela

:

- listo nos vamos – dijo Kouya saliendo por el agujero – (volviendo) no se preocupen por la pared mi familia pagara los gastos

- No hace falta – le dijo Mustang – simplemente llamaremos a un alquimista y lo reparara

- Ah bien – Kyouya se fue de nuevo

- Esto es para ustedes hermosas damas – Tamaki les entrego a Winry y a Riza unas rosas junto con un sobre rojo con un sello de de cera color azul – ustedes también están invitadas a la reunión especial del Host Club

- Ahh gracias – contesto Riza viendo el sobre

- bye bye – dijo Honey de forma tierna abrazando a riza y después a Winry

:

Tamaki se va junto con Honey y Mori

:  
:

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Reviews? ¡Quiero Reviews! Bueno trate de respetar todo lo posible las personalidades los personajes pero creo que no lo hice muy bien jejeje**

**Inner: no importa después de todo esta historia no tiene sentido ¿verdad?**

**Yo: bueno pero aun así…**

**Inner: apropósito ¿A dónde se fue Haruhi?**

**Yo: a bueno ella…**

**:  
:**

**Con Haruhi…**

:  
:

- ¿quieres más te? – le pregunto a una de las chicas con las que hablaba

- eto (rubor) si – contesto la chica tímidamente

:

Como Haruhi no quiso participar en el plan: secuestro de Edward y en la operación: ¡Vamos a Vestir a Edward de Conejito! Decidió quedarse a atender a algunas de las clientas que se quedaron en la villa


	2. Accidente

¿Edward el Host?

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 2: Accidente **

**Parodia: Capitulo 2 de Ouran High School **

* * *

**:  
:**

OURAN High-School HOST CLUB

:

Invitación:

:

Usted Hermosa señorita esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta del Ouran Host Club

Lugar: Salón principal de la Villa Ouran

Hora: 6:30 PM

:

Por Favor No Falte

Atentamente: Los miembros del Ouran Host Club

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- ¡DÉJEME ENTRAR!

- discúlpeme pero no puedo – le dijo un hombre vestido de mayordomo

:

Winry se encontraba en el lujoso y extravagante portón de la villa Ouran peleando con un guardia que no la quería dejar pasar

:

- ¡Oiga déjeme entrar! – Insistía Winry – estoy invitada

- ¿en serio? muéstreme su invitación – el hombre extendió su mano esperando el sobre color rojo

- eto… no la traje ^_^U **(Inner: ah genius XD)** – dijo la chica avergonzada frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza – pero… llame a ese chico rubio… Tamaki, el…

- ¡Váyase de inmediato! – le corto el tipo – además… ni siquiera esta vestida para la ocasión

:

A diferencia de las otras chicas que llevaban desde lujosos vestidos de gala hasta vestidos estilo victoriano, Winry solamente estaba usando su vieja camiseta amarilla de tirantes junto con unos shorts de mezclilla y sus sucios botines negros.

Winry se alejo del sitio arrastrando los pies

:

- Ahh ¿y ahora qué hago? Aunque fuera al hotel y trajera la invitación conmigo el tipo ese seguramente no me dejaría entrar por mi ropa – se dijo Winry sumamente desalentada pero entonces una idea vino a su cabeza - ¡Eso es!

:  
:

**En el Apartamento de Riza… **

:  
:

/Tock Tock/

- ¿um? – Riza dejo el periódico que estaba leyendo

:

- ¿Hola? ¿Señorita Riza? – Winry volvió a tocar la puerta y cuando iba a volver hacerlo la puerta se abrió

- Winry ¿Qué ha-

- ¡Señorita Riza! ¡Necesito un vestido!

- ¿eh?

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- Bienvenidas

- Kyaaa – chillaron unas chicas - ¡Tamaki es el sombrerero loco!

- así es señoritas porque – toma de las manos a una de la chica – estoy loco por todas ustedes

- Gyaaaa! – gritaron todas avergonzadas

:  
:

- Haruhi-kun te vez muy tierno con tu disfraz de orugita

- gracias [sonrisa]

- Kawaiii! [rubor] – gritaron todas con corazones en los ojos

:  
:

- adivinen quien es quien – le dijeron los gemelos a otras chicas

- Mmm… ahora es más difícil – dijo una

:

Los gemelos estaban disfrazados de Tweedledum y Tweedledee. Mientras tanto con Edward…

:

- [Miyako Hanazono] ¿Edo-kun? ¿Es cierto que trabaja para el ejército? – pregunto una chica con el rostro levemente rojo

- si – contesto secamente mirando hacia el techo

- [Megumi Mikage] Edo-kun ¿te inscribiste en nuestra escuela por una misión? – pregunto una chica de cabello rojo

- si – respondió Ed de nuevo con el mismo tono seco

- [emanando corazones] ¡SUGOIIIII! – chillaron todas las chicas alrededor de Ed

- _"me ahogare si siguen haciendo eso"_ – pensó cuando los corazoncitos ya empezaban a llegar hasta su pecho

:

Edward estaba en un sillón rodeado por un mar de chicas que no lo querían dejar ir

:

- [Yukino Watanabe] Edo-kun te ves tan lindo en tu traje de conejito – le dijo una chica de cabello castaño rizado jugando con una de sus orejitas de conejo

- G-gracias – Edward se fue al extremo del sillón tratando de evitar a Yukino

- Edo-kun – lo llamo una muchacha de cabello rubio hasta los hombros - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- adelante – dijo rodando los ojos y agrando una copa de jugo que había en la mesa (N.T: Sera una escuela chiflada pero sigue siendo una escuela así que no puede servir licor)

- ¿tú también tienes un brazo mecánico?

- (Escupe el jugo)

- ¡Noriko! – le regaño Miyako

- [sudor] ¿po-por que lo preguntas? [Finge no estar nervioso]

- es cuando estaba caminado por la calle vi a un señor con un brazo mecánico y entonces le pregunte si era un cyborg

- (-_-)U

- el me dijo que no y también me dijo que lo que llevaba se llamaba automail – termino de explicar Noriko

- ¿Automail? – repitió confundida Yukino

- Es una prótesis mecánica – le dijo Edward – Se usan como remplazo para los miembros perdidos

- ¿Y cómo funcionan? – pregunta una chica de cabello color cobrizo acercándose a Edward [Akari Kobayashi]

- Están conectados a los nervios del cuerpo – le explico Edward a Akari – y de esa forma se pueden usar como un brazo o una pierna normal

- Ooooooooooohhhhh – soltaron todas las chicas

- sabes mucho – le dijo Megumi

- Ah [nervioso otra vez] e-es que mi amiga de la infancia es experta en hacerlos jeje

- Edo-kun ¿y esos automails son muy comunes aquí? – pregunto otra chica acercándose a Edward

- si

- Ooooooohhhh – dijeron todas de nuevo

- Noriko ¿Por qué piensas que Edward tiene una de esas cosas? – le pregunto Miyako

- es que cuando conocí a ese señor con el brazo mecánico recordé de pronto que Edo-kun siempre usaba guantes y tomaba las cosas con la mano derecha pero escribía con la mano izquierda, **[**Estaba en la misma clase que Edward**] **y cuando había algún evento en el host club su disfraz cubría siempre sus brazos o por lo menos el derecho

- _"Wou nunca pensé que hubiera otra persona a parte de Haruhi que tuviera cerebro en esta escuela"_ – pensó Edward impresionado por lo observadora que era Noriko – _"¿y ahora qué hago?... ¿um? espera un momento si ellas ya saben lo que es un automail entonces no habrá problema si ven el mío… ¡Y esos idiotas ya no tendrían nada con que chantajearme!" _

- Edo-kun…

- de hecho – se quita el guante y se sube un poco la manga – si tengo uno

:

Todas alrededor emitieron un chillido entre asustado y sorprendido pero en lugar de alejarse (Edward pensó un momento que sucedería) se acercaron mas a Edward

:

- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto Akari tocando el brazo mecánico - tu dijiste que esto solo se usaba para remplazar las partes perdidas del cuerpo

- perdí mi brazo cuando era niño – le aclaro Edward a Akari poniéndose de nuevo el guante

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntaron todas las chicas en unisonó

- Pre…preferiría no hablar de eso – respondió Edward

- puedes confiar en nosotras – dijo Yukino

- no le diremos a nadie – dijo Miyako

- Gracias… pero de verdad no quiero hablar sobre eso – para convencerlas totalmente Edward les dio a todas una sonrisa que hizo que hasta Miyako se desmayara

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- Le está yendo muy bien – comento Kaoru observando cómo más y más chicas venían a Edward

- El puesto de tono como rey está en peligro – le dijo Hikaru a Kaoru **(Nota: Tono = Lord/señor)**

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- Wou (mirando alrededor) esto… parece un palacio – dijo Winry anonada mirando el salón. Este estaba decorado con numerosos adornos con forma de corazón y en el suelo había alfombras de diferentes colores – Me siento como si estuviera en el libro de Alicia país de las maravillas…. gracias por acompañarme señorita Riza y por el vestido

- (sonrisa) es un placer

:

Winry llevaba un lindo vestido de seda con tirantes color rosa con unas cintas del mismo color trenzadas alrededor de su cuello con los extremos sueltos sobre sus pechos. El cabello todavía lo llevaba en una cola de caballo pero con una rosa rosada en el lado de derecho mientras que la teniente Hawkeye qipao y guantes hasta los codos color morado

**(Nota: la ropa no la invente, la pueden ven esta foto: gallery minitokyo net/view/427216 **

**posdata: por los puntos entre gallery y minitokyo y minitokyo y net. Si se preguntan quién es la niña de cabello castaño pues hasta ahora solo se 4 cosas de ella (1) se llama Elena Fiori (2) es de un videojuego (3) aparentemente está enamorada de Alphonse (4) creo que es una princesa)**

:

- Bienvenidas – apareció de pronto Tamaki para recibir a las dos mujeres - oh son ustedes

- Hola – saludo tímidamente Winry

- me alegro mucho que hayan venido. Debo decir que se ven aun más hermosa de cómo las recordaba cuando las vi por primera vez – dijo Tamaki en su típica forma principesca haciendo ruborizar a Winry

- que amable ¿Dónde está Ed? – pregunto mirando alrededor

- ¿Edward? – una persona detrás de Winry y Riza respondió, ellas voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Kyouya – se está escondiendo de las clientas como de costumbre

- ¿eh?

- ¡EDOOOOO-KUUUUUN! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? – se oyeron unisonó las voces cantarinas de varias chicas buscando por el salón a Edward - ¡EDO-KUN!

- no ha cambiado – dijeron los gemelos uniéndose al grupo

- Edward-san siempre hablaba un poco con ellas y luego trataba de salir del club o esconder de las clientas – explico Hikaru

- después de todo el siempre será un príncipe plebeyo – dijo Kaoru

- ¿príncipe plebeyo? – repitieron Riza y Winry sin entender

- Edward-kun era casi tan popular como Tamaki teniendo un 60.1% de clientas mientras estuvo en el Host Club – explico Kyouya

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – la boca de Winry cayó hasta el suelo

- a Tamaki a veces lo llamamos el rey por ser el mejor del club y como Edward era casi tan bueno como él lo nombramos el príncipe plebeyo

- plebeyo… ¿Por qué no es rico? – pregunto Riza la cual estaba un poco aturdida también por la revelación kyouya

- exacto –le respondieron los gemelos

- ¿pero por qué es tan popular?- cuestiono Winry – no entiendo como alguien enano, inmaduro y grosero como él puede ser popular entre las chicas

- ese es su atractivo – dijo Kyouya

- no lo entiendo – dijo Winry con una leve aura de confusión

- Win-chan Ri-chan – Llego Honey con sus orejitas de liebre

- Hola – Winry se agacha hasta llegar a la altura de Honey - ¿te llamas Honey cierto?

- (asiente) tomen – le da a Winry y a la teniente Hawkeye unos pasteles

- gracias – dice las dos rubias

- ¿Qué edad tienes Honey? – pregunta Winry comiendo el dulce

- [flores moe] tengo 18 – contesto Honey aniñadamente

:

Riza y Winry se atragantan por un momento con el pastel

:

Winry: die-die-die ¿18?

Chicas: ¡Honey- kuuun!

Honey: ¡Voy! (se aleja saltando)

Riza: estaba bromeando ¿verdad? [Observa como las chicas cargaban y abrazaban a Honey]

Kyouya: No, Honey-senpai es el mayor de todos nosotros

Winry: _"en estos momentos… me retracto por haberle dicho a Ed enano todos estos años"_

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- ¡Hora Del Evento Especial de la Fiesta! – Anunciaron los gemelos - ¡El juego de Croquet! ¡La ganadora será coronada como la reina de corazones y se llevara como premio el beso del príncipe del Host… ¡Edward Elric!

:

Las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas

:

Winry: ¡esperen un momento! ¿¡Y Edward que opina de todo esto!?

:  
:

**Con Edward…**

:  
:

Edward: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

:

Hikaru y Kaoru finalmente lo encontraron y lo drogaron para que se durmiera hasta que acabara el juego. En estos momentos está siendo cuidado por las criadas del castillo y Haruhi

:

- [corazones] Kyaaa! Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme! – exclamaron las sirvientas viendo dormir a Edward

Haruhi: [se ofreció de voluntaria para evitar que las criadas intenten algo con Edward]

:  
:

**En el Jardín…. **

:  
:

- (tomando un mazo con forma de flamenco) ¡No perderé! – proclamo Winry emanando una gran aura de batalla

- ¿a Win-chan le gusta Edo-chan? –pregunto detrás de ella una voz infantil muy dulce

- ¿¡QUEEEEE!? – suelta el mazo escandalizada golpeando sin querer el pie de una chica a su lado

- Auch! – se quejo la chica dejando caer su mazo al suelo

- ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! – dijo Winry ayudando a la chica

- descuida estoy bien – mintió sonriendo

- _"que linda, parece una princesa"_ – pensó Winry – déjame ayudarte por favor ¡de verdad lo siento!

- de verdad estoy bien

:

La chica tenía el cabello rubio ondulado hasta la espalda, ojos azules y piel blanca como la porcelana. Traía puesto un vestido de chifón color blanco con largos guantes de seda que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros y un collar de diamantes con una diadema blanca

:

- (poniéndose de pie) Me llamo Himeko Ninomiya – se presento haciendo una leve inclinación

- Ah yo soy Winry Rockbell – dijo Winry inclinándose también

- ¿Rockbell? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido ¿eres la princesa de algún país desconocido acaso?

- eh no… mis padres eran médicos- dijo Winry sonrojada – la verdad no soy rica ni nada por el estilo

- ¿eres una plebeya? – pregunto sorprendida Himeko

- [aura depresiva] eh… si – admitió la rubia – _"¿por qué estos niños ricos se refieren a nosotros como plebeyos?"_

- ¡Wou increíble! – Exclamo Himeko resplandeciendo de emoción y empezó a examinar a Winry – nunca había estado tan cerca de una plebeya en mi vida ¡se lo tengo que contar a mi padre cuando llegue a casa!

- _"lo dice como yo fuera una especie de fenómeno raro"_- sintió algo jalando de su vestido

- Win-chan ¿te gusta Edo-chan? – pregunto Honey

- ¡Nooo! No no no – a Winry se le puso la cara tan roja como un tomate y le salió humo los oídos –

- ¿entonces por qué estas compitiendo? El premio es un beso de Edward-kun – pregunto Himeko

- eto… eto…eto… [Sudor] soy su amiga de la infancia…. Y no quiero que el primer beso de Edward sea con alguien que no le gusta _"¡sí!"_ – dijo Winry

- ¿entonces no te gusta Edo-chan? – pregunto Honey que no se creía lo que acabada de decir Winry

- ¡No! me gusta pero como un hermano **(Inner: claro Winry claro ¬¬)** – afirmo con el rostro todavía bastante rojo

- Mmm… – Honey se alejo sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Winry **(Inner: estamos igual)**

- ¡Que comience el juego!

:  
:

**Dos Horas Después… **

:

Hikaru y Kaoru**:** Solo quedan dos señoritas en el juego…

Kaoru**:** El marcador final esta así… Winry Rockbell con 19 puntos y Himeko Ninomiya con 19 puntos también

Hikaru**:** La primera que anote 7 puntos será la ganadora

Kaoru: Las dos señoritas emiten una gran aura de batalla ¿Quién será la ganadora? ¿Sera la hermosa plebeya Winry Rockbell?

Hikaru: ¿o la dulce princesa Himeko Ninomiya?

:  
:

**Vayamos un momento con Edward…**

:  
:

- (despertando) ah ¿Dónde estoy? – se sienta en el sofá frotándose los ojos

- toma – Haruhi le da a Ed un vaso con agua

- ¿um? ¿Haruhi? – Toma el vaso - ¿Qué paso?

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- ¡Felicitaciones Himeko-sama¡ - dijeron los gemelos coronando a Himeko con una tiara con diamantes con forma de corazón

- Jejej gracias – dijo Himeko recibiendo un ramo de flores de Kaoru mientras entraba de nuevo al salón

- Win… Winry ¿estás bien? – pregunto Riza observando que la muchacha estaba totalmente destrozada

- [aura deprimida] S-si… gracias - mintió la rubia

:  
:

- [aura asesina y ojos siniestros] (transformando su brazo mecánico en una cuchilla) digan sus últimas palabras – les dijo Edward a los 6 Host

- Ca-cálmate Edo-kun – le pidió Tamaki temblando

- Haruhi traidora – le dijeron los gemelos

- igual lo iba a saber verdad

- hagamos esto Edward-kun – le dijo Kyouya a Edward sin mostrar nervios ni nada parecido – si la besas nunca más volverás al Host Club

- ¿uh? – la ira de Edward desaparece - ¿en serio?

:  
:

^^^Murmullos de emoción^^^

:

- Edo-kun – murmuro Himeko levemente sonrojada y Edward la toma de los hombros

- Kyaaa! – chillan las chicas

- _"en 3…"_ – empieza a contar Kyouya

:

El rostro de Edward se acerca lentamente al rostro de Himeko (esta cierra los ojos)

- _"2…"_

:

Winry se abre paso entre la multitud y corre hasta la pareja

:

- _"1"_

:

- ¡ALTO AHI!

:

Winry aparta a Himeko de Edward y… ocurre lo inevitable

:

- OOooooooooooooooooohhhh – exclaman todas las chicas

- Winry – dijo Riza con los ojos completamente abiertos

:

Winry abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de orbes doradas que la miraban completamente en shock

:

- _"Ed"_ – Winry iba a hablar pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban unidos con los de Edward - ¡ah! – Winry se separa de Edward y se aleja – Qu-qu-qu-que….

- lo beso – comento Yukino

:

^^^Murmullos ^^^

:

- ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! – grito Winry toda roja

- claro que si – le dijo Kyouya acercándose – mira (le muestra la foto del beso)

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – mirando la foto

- Nosotros lo captamos en video – dijo Honey señalando la cinta que Mori traía en las manos

- ¿ella quien es? – le pregunto una chica a Himeko

- es la amiga de la infancia de Edo-kun – contesto Himeko sonriendo

- a ya veo… ella ha estado enamorada de Edward desde que eran niños pero nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo… – supuso Miyako

- …y entonces cuando supo que Edward besaría a otra chica pensó de inmediato que el primer beso de Edo-kun no podía ser con otra excepto ella – dijo Noriko

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – Negaba Winry con el rostro tan rojo como la gabardina de Edward - ¡YO SOLAMENTE NO QUERIA QUE EDWARD SE BESARA CON OTRA CHICA! – Winry se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – 0**/**0 N-no lo que quería decir es…

:

Winry se fijo que Edward finalmente se puso de pie

:

- Ed…

- "**….**" – Edward solamente se acerco a Himeko y le dio un beso en la frente

- oh – chillo Himeko ruborizada

- u-u-u… ¿un beso en la frente? – Winry no entendió

- nadie dijo que el beso tenía que ser en los labios ¿verdad? – le dijo Edward a Winry

- [sonrojo máximo] yo…yo… ¡YO SOLAMENTE ESTABA PROTEGIENDO TU PRIMER BESO! – grito

- ah gracias – dijo Edward secamente quitándose las orejas de Conejo y dándoselas a Himeko

:

Las chicas chillaron cuando Edward se quito la corbata y se abrió un poco la camisa

:

- Me voy a casa – dijo Edward caminando hasta la puerta.

:

Mientras caminaba el flequillo le hacía sombra impidiendo ver sus ojos entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonrió grande mostrando sus colmillos…. mientras tanto, Winry todavía seguía en el suelo haciendo pucheros

:

- tranquila Winry – le decía Riza

- No, no, nonononononono… sigo sin entender cómo paso esto, Yo soy más alta que Edward – dijo una chibi Winry entonces Mori le puso delante de ella la cinta del beso

:

Mientras Winry ve el video les explicare como ocurrió todo…

** Caída: **cuando Winry aparto a Himeko de Edward, sin querer piso el vestido de esta ocasionando que se resbalara. Siendo Edward la cosa solida más cerca de Winry esta choco contra el deteniendo la caída pero debido a que Edo no estaba preparado para el impacto el peso de Winry lo derribo al suelo llevándose sin querer a la chica

**Beso: **mientras Winry caía su cara quedo exactamente a la misma altura que la de Ed y luego… bueno creo que ustedes pueden suponer lo que paso después

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- Hola Al – saludo Edward abriendo la puerta

- ¡Nii-san! – la armadura se puso de pie para recibir a su hermano - ¿Cómo estuvo en la fiesta?

- aburrida – dijo Ed con irritación

- claro rompecorazones – le dijo Al sarcásticamente

- ¡No me llames así!

- hola Winry

:

Edward volteo y vio a la chica (usando de nuevo su blusa amarilla y sus short) cargando una bolsa de compra mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

:

- Hola Al – dijo Winry y entonces se ruborizo cuando vio a Ed. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se metió rápidamente

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Alphonse a Ed

- nada – contesto Ed sonriendo

:

**Fin**

* * *

**Y este es el fin**

**Inner: es el peor final que he leído en mi vida **

**Yo: bueno esto es algo que se me vino a la mente de pronto ademas ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?**

**Inner: si pero me da flojera escribirlo **

**Yo:** **¬_¬**


	3. Omake

¿Edward el Host?

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Omake: **

**:  
:**

- rápido… dense prisa

- ya vamos – susurro Noriko

:

Un gran grupo de estudiantes femeninas del Ouran High School se había infiltrado en los cuarteles de los militares

:

- esperen… ¡aquí es! – exclamo una chica de cabello castaño ondulado ganándose un ¡Shhh! Por parte de sus compañeras

- si aquí es – dijo Yukino poniendo su mano en la perilla de la puerta

- ay… estoy muy nerviosa – chillo una chica con el cabello negro hasta la cintura con una diadema ruborizándose

- finalmente lo veremos (rubor) – dijo Miyako

- bien (toma aire) a la una… a las dos… y

- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

:

El grupo se sobresalto alejándose rápido de la puerta

:

- a solo eres tu – dijo Yukino secamente al ver que solo se trataba de Winry

- Onee-sama… ¿esa es la chica que está enamorada de Edward desde la infancia? – pregunta una niña de cabello naranja en cola de caballo de al menos 12 años

- ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EDWARD! – grito Winry

- sí, sí lo es – le contesto Megumi a su hermanita ignorando el grito de Winry

- ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Yukino

- tengo algo de tiempo libre todavía – contesto Winry ocultando que en realidad no había regresado a Rush Valley simplemente por el hecho de que ellas todavía estaban en central – la pregunta es ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?…. además este es el baño de hombres

- oh pues… (Sonrojo) nos… nos llevo un mensaje anónimo de que Edo-kun… Edo-kun – se muerde el labio

:

_"me voy a dar un baño"_ recordó Winry

:

- (sonrojo máximo) ¡son unas pervertidas! _"hice bien en quedarme"_

- bue-bueno… nunca lo hemos visto sin la camisa – justifico Yukino mirando a la pared

- ¿¡Y eso que tiene de interesante!? – le grito Winry

- para ti es fácil decirlo – dijo Yukino viendo a Winry a la cara de nuevo – tú debes verlo mucho sin la camisa ¿verdad?

- S-si pero…

- Ooooooooooh – empezaron a aplaudir todas las chicas del Ouran

- Winry-chan eres tan afortunada – exclamo la hermanita menor de Megumi

- no le haremos nada malo – dijo una chica de cabello rosado acercándose a la puerta – solo queremos ver como se ve sin la camisa

- ¡Paren! – Winry se puso delante de la puerta

:  
:

**Dentro del baño… **

:  
:

- ¿Qué estará pasando afuera? – se pregunto Alphonse escuchando un leve ruido de forcejeo y chillidos de chicas gritando cosas como "solo queremos echarle una miradita" "déjanos pasar" "te lo quieres quedar para ti sola"

- Al… – Edward sale de la ducha – pásame la toalla

:

En esos momentos la puerta del baño cae al suelo y encima de ella había un gran montículo de chicas

:

- Ay… Winry se trata de incorporar un poco

- ¿Winry?

- (levanta la cabeza) Ed yo… - los ojos de Winry se abren por completo

:

Combo Avergonzado:

- Sonrojo al Máximo: es cuando tu cara se pone tan roja como un tomate o en el caso de Winry como la gabardina de Edward XD

- Complejo de Tren: te sale humo por los oídos

- Derrame nasal: tu nariz se convierte en un grifo de sangre

¡Y Winry Rockbell es la afortunada ganadora de este combo! XD XD XD

:

- ¿um? – todas las chicas del ouran levantan la cabeza

- ¡Al! - Edward le arrebata la toalla de las manos a Alphonse pero bastante tarde

:  
:

**En la oficina de Mustang…**

:

- ¡Coronel! – Riza entre a la oficina privada de Mustang de golpe - ¡Todo el baño de hombres está lleno de sangre y…!

- tranquila teniente – dijo Roy con una expresión divertida – no ha pasado nada grave

- entonces…

:

Riza se quedo sin habla cuando vio a una multitud de cosas blancas humanoides brillantes con ojos brillantes y líneas rojas en donde se suponía que estaban sus narices, tenían una gran aura de felicidad con florecitas incluidas y estaban recluidas en un rincón de la habitación. Por la ropa supuso que eran estudiantes del Ouran High School

:

- ahhh-

- no pregunte – dijo Winry sentada en una silla con el rostro pálido y un pañuelo en la nariz

- Winry ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Riza

- lo-lo… lo vi… lo vi todo – sobre Winry apareció una gran aura de frustración co florecitas moe

:

**Fin **


End file.
